Harley and Ivy: Substitute
by Jake7901
Summary: While on a mission with Task Force S, Batgirl is badly injured. Unable to walk and having trouble with PTSD, a temporary Batgirl replacement is needed. Batgirl suggests Harley Quinn. While Harley is helping and annoying Batman, Ivy must stay with Barbra (Batgirl) to protect her and try to help her through her PTSD. (Task Force S is another series I write)
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Batgirl was walking through a dimly lit warehouse with Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. They had just completed a mission for Task Force S. Ivy was looking at Selina's right arm while holding the small med kit she carried, Selina had a long gash along her bicep from a henchmen's knife. Harley was pushing another henchmen with her revolver against the back of his head. Batgirl was trying to contact Alpha, but couldn't reach him.

"I can't get a signal" she said.

"Maybe when we get outside" Selina said. She jumped slightly and said "ease up Isley! That hurts!"

"Quit your whining" Ivy said as she rolled her eyes "this will numb the pain so I can stitch your arm properly."

"Just take it easy" Selina said dryly.

"Cheer up Kitty" Harley said "anothah successful mission for Task Force S and nobody got shot this time. And our buddy here" she shoved the henchmen forward with the barrel of the pistol "should do a lot a' singin' 'bout his pals."

"Nobody got shot, but I got stabbed in the arm" Selina said.

"But ya didn't get shot" Harley said.

They walked outside into a parking lot and began making their way to a building where Batgirl's Batjet was hidden. There was a gun shot and the henchmen Harley was pushing fell with a bullet hole in his head. Batgirl spun around and saw Harley looking slightly shocked with specks of blood on her face.

"QUINN!" Batgirl yelled as the henchmen's blood began to pool around him.

"It wasn't me" Harley said.

She walked over to Batgirl, opened the chambers of her revolver and showed her that all six chambers were still loaded with live, unfired rounds.

"Then who shot him?" Batgirl asked.

Several men opened fire on them from nearby buildings.

"AMBUSH!" Harley yelled.

Several roots and vines shot up and surrounded them, shielding them from the bullets.

Batgirl threw a smoke bomb over the barrier, took out a bat-o-rang in each hand and said "draw them into the smoke and pick them off."

She jumped over the barrier.

"Bats, wait!" Harley called.

Batgirl began throwing bat-o-rangs at the gunmen as they approached. One man rushed her with a shotgun. She threw a bat-o-rang at him, knocking the gun out of his hands. She jumped towards him to kick him. He quickly drew a pistol and fired three times. One bullet hit the meat of her left thigh, the next hit her femur, shattering it. The last nicked her kneecap. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. The gunman stepped forward and pointed the pistol at her head. Suddenly, Harley stepped into view and pistol whipped the gunman across the face. There was a crack as the hit broke his jaw and blood flew from his nose and mouth. He looked at Harley as she pointed her .357 at his face and fired. Another gunman ran up and put a pistol to Harley's head. Batgirl was about to call out, when a whip wrapped around the gunman's wrist with a crack and yanked the gun away from Harley's head. The whip pulled him towards Selina's waiting claws. She slashed his throat with her claws as he fell towards her. Harley and Selina continued fighting as Ivy ran and dropped to her knees next to Batgirl. Ivy took out a seed and held it next to Batgirl's thigh. A vine extended and wrapped tightly around the top of her thigh near her hip, forming a tourniquet. A gunshot rang out from Harley's revolver, Batgirl cringed and cried out at the sound.

"Hey!" Harley's voice called from far away "Hey! Wake up!"

Batgirl's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking into Harley's blue eyes.

"Ya gotta stay awake" Harley said.

Batgirl looked around and saw that she was in the Batjet. Selina was flying the plane with a bandage on her arm. She realized that she was laying across the back seats, her head was in Harley's lap. Her left leg was mostly numb, but she felt a strange feeling inside her leg. She looked down towards her legs and saw Ivy with several seeds in her hand with small vines coming out of them. She looked at her leg and saw the vines were inside her leg in the bullet holes.

"What are you doing?!" Batgirl yelled.

She tried to move away and sit up, but Harley held her down.

"Hey, hey calm down" Harley said "she ain't gonna hurt ya. She's tryin' to get the bullets outta ya leg and start puttin' ya bone back togethah. Just look at me."

Batgirl turned her head to the side and saw the revolver on Harley's hip. She gasped and tried to push herself away.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked.

"Get that thing away from me!" Batgirl said as she tried to pull away again.

Harley held her still and asked "what? Get what away from ya?"

"That freaking gun!" Batgirl said "get it away from me!"

Harley took the revolver out of its holster and set it on the ground.

"Calm down" Harley said "jus' look at me. C'mon Babs, look me in th' eye."

Batgirl looked up at Harley's face.

Harley pointed to her eyes with two fingers and said "look here, jus' focus on my eyes. Everything's gonna be fine."

Batgirl laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"No" Harley said as she patted Batgirl's face "stay awake, eyes on me."

Her eyes opened, but slowly started to close again.

As she began to lose consciousness, she heard Harley say "step on it Kitty! Get this thing to a hospital, now! Babs!? BABS OPEN YA EYES!"


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC Comics

Barbra's eyes slowly opened, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her left leg was in a cast from her hip to her toes. She was wearing a pair of black and red cotton shorts and a green tee shirt. She looked around the room and saw Harley, Ivy and Selina sitting around the room in their street clothes.

Harley glanced over, smiled and said "well, look who's awake."

Ivy and Selina looked at Barbra.

"Welcome back, kid" Selina said "you scared us there."

"Where are we?" Barbra asked.

"Gotham General Hospital" Ivy said "we stashed your costume. Sorry your current outfit isn't much, I ran home to get something to replace the costume and it's the first thing I grabbed."

"Well, thanks for keeping my identity safe" Barbra said.

"No problem" Ivy said.

Just then, Batman walked in.

"Bats?" Harley said "whatcha doin' here?"

"I called him" Selina said.

Batman glared at the Harley and Ivy and said "I knew this Task Force S was a bad idea, leaving her safety in _your_ hands."

"Take it easy" Barbra said "it was my fault. I moved from cover, alone without assessing the situation. I guess the adrenalin got the best of me. Selina and Harley fought off the attackers and defended me while Ivy treated my wounds. I'd be dead if it weren't for them."

Batman sighed and said "my apologies ladies, thank you."

"You'll need a replacement for me on patrol" Barbra said "I won't be out there for a while."

"I'm already looking into it" Batman said.

"I already have someone in mind" Barbra said.

Batman looked at her and said "ok, go on."

Barbra sighed and said "you need someone agile with good fighting skills and knowledge of the Gotham criminal element. If she's willing, I want Harley to be my temporary replacement."

"Me?" Harley asked.

"Very funny" Batman said "who did you really want to take your place?"

Harley slumped in her chair slightly.

"I want Harley Quinn to take my place" Barbra said.

Batman started to say something else, he was cut off when Barbra said "say one more thing like that about Harley and I won't be coming back as Batgirl ever again. She saved my life more than once with Task Force S and she helped you take down a gang you couldn't handle a while back.* Let her take my place until my leg heals up. If she's willing that is."

"Do I haveta wear the bat suit?" Harley asked.

"No" Batman said "you just need to identify yourself with me somehow."

"I'll do it" Harley said.

"Fine" Batman said "but _non_ lethal weapons only."

"There's a movie no one would see" Harley said as she playfully elbowed Ivy "nonlethal weapon, eh, eh."

"Focus" Batman said "meet me at the police station at six-thirty, sharp."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Harley said.

"Thanks Harl" Barbra said smiling "I mean Harley" she added quickly.

Harley smiled and said "ya can call me Harl if ya wanna, we've been through enough togethah with the Task Force."

"Me and Ivy will stay with Babs and keep an eye on her" Selina said.

"Ok" Harley said "I'll go get ready."

"Be careful out there" Ivy said.

"Will do" Harley said as she walked out.

Later that evening Batman was waiting by the police station. He heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Harley approaching. She was wearing a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black boot on her left leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. Her hair was in pigtails and the tips were died back and red. She had a set of brass knuckles on each hand and a bat on a sling on her back.

"Ready to kick butt, Bats" Harley said.

"Didn't I say identify yourself with me?" Batman asked

"Oh yeah" Harley said "I got it covahed."

She smiled and put on a headband with black cat ears on it.

"Pointy ears jus' like yours" she said.

"Those are cat ears" Batman said rolling his eyes.

"I borrowed 'em from Kitty" Harley "she don't have any bat ears."

"Take those off" Batman said "here."

He handed her a stick on bat logo. She rolled her eyes and stuck it on her corset below her breasts.

"So, where's Bird Boy?" Harley asked.

" _Robin_ is in Jump City with the Titans" Batman said "so it's just the two of us."

Suddenly the Batsignal lit up the sky.

"Show time" Harley said smiling.

*Reference to Harley and Ivy: Heroes


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

Batman turned and walked into the police station, with Harley following. As they walked in, some of the police officers began drawing their pistols as the newer officers began backing away. Two large officers approached them. One had handcuffs while the other had a shotgun. Batman heard Harley behind him, growling quietly. He suddenly realized he was leading Harley Quinn into the police station dressed in her costume.

He quickly held his hand up and said "she isn't under arrest, she's with me."

Commissioner Gordon walked up and asked "what do you mean she's with you?"

"Batgirl has a broken leg and is unable to help or go on patrol, Jim" Batman said.

"I'm aware" the Commissioner said.

"Well" Batman said "per Batgirl's request, Harley is filling in."

"Oooookay" the Commissioner said "if you trust her, I trust you."

"So what's th' problem Mistah Commissionah?" Harley asked.

The Commissioner just looked at her, then looked at Batman and said "a heist at the Gotham Museum, my men have the museum surrounded. The robbers have hostages and are refusing to give in and are threatening to begin executing hostages if they aren't given freedom."

"We're on it" Batman said "come on, Quinn. To the Batmobile."

He ran out the door.

"Awesome!" Harley said as she ran after him.

Batman climbed into the Batmobile, Harley jumped into the passenger seat and said "hit it!"

Batman rolled his eyes and began speeding to the museum. He stopped the Batmobile a few blocks away and began sneaking to the museum with Harley following. Meanwhile, Selina and Ivy were helping Barbra into Selina's apartment.

"Why do I have to stay at Selina's place instead of mine?" Barbra asked.

"Because my place is bigger" Selina said "it can comfortably sleep you, me and Ivy."

As they walked in, Ivy looked above the TV and saw a shotgun on the wall. The stock and pump were purple and there was a smiling cat engraved on the stock.

"Is that the gun Harley gave you for your birthday?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Selina said "I haven't shot it yet, but there's a box of shells in the closet."

Barbra looked up at the shotgun and gasped. She was suddenly back in the warehouse parking lot again. She saw her blood on the pavement again and felt a horrible pain in her left thigh.

"GET IT AWAY!" Barbra yelled.

Ivy and Selina both turned towards her wide eyed.

"The gun!" Barbra said as she grabbed her thigh.

Selina grabbed the shotgun and put it in a closet by the door.

"Breathe" Ivy said "it's ok, the gun is gone. Just breathe."

Barbra nodded and began to calm down.

"Great" she said "PTSD just what I need."

"It's ok, Kid" Selina said "we're here to help you recover, physically and emotionally."

"Come on" Ivy said "let's see what's on TV."

Ivy helped her to the couch, sat her down and handed her the remote. Selina sat down on one side of her and Ivy sat on the other. Barbra turned the TV on and put the news on.

The commentator came on the screen and said "we are now going live to the Gotham Museum where armed bandits have taken the museum staff hostage and are about to give the police their demands."

The screen switched to a man in a ski mask yelling demands at the police. There were five other masked bandits behind him pointing guns at the museum staff, who were tied up on the floor. Suddenly a bat-o-rang hit one of the masked bandits. Batman appeared and punched another. Harley jumped into view and hit a bandit in the head with her bat, then punched another with her brass knuckles. Batman quickly kicked the fifth. The man yelling at the cops spun around and gasped when he saw Batman.

He drew a pistol and said "stay back!"

"It's over" Batman said "drop the gun and come quietly."

The masked man cocked the pistol and said "the only way you're gonna stop me is to kill me, and we both know you won't do that."

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground with a baseball bat. He rolled over and saw Harley Quinn standing over him smiling.

"If killin' ya is the only way to stop ya" she gave her best homicidal maniac glare "I'd be _happy_ to do it!"

The bandit looked at Batman, then at Harley then back to Batman. Batman simply took a step back, looked at Harley and motioned to the bandit. He began shaking and tossed the pistol away. Batman quickly knocked him out. Harley put the bat back on the sling on her back and smiled. Batman motioned to the back door. Harley nodded and they both ran out.

"Well, at least we know Harley is doing ok as my substitute" Barbra said "and she didn't kill anyone."

"Not even a life threatening injury" Selina said.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by DC comics

The next morning, there was a knock on Selina's door. Ivy walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to find Batman waiting.

He pushed Ivy aside as he walked in and asked "where's Barbra?"

"Good morning to you too" Ivy said as she closed the door.

The door suddenly stopped closing and she heard a familiar voice say "well, that wasn't nice, Red."

"Oh, sorry Harl" Ivy said.

Harley walked in wearing a red collared short sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt, black fishnets and a one black knee high boot and one red one.

"That's different" Ivy said.

"Eh, felt like mixing it up" Harley said "where's Babs?"

"In the guest room" Ivy said.

Harley started walking towards the room with Ivy. Batman sighed and followed.

Harley swung the door open and said "hiya Gimpy!"

Barbra looked up from a laptop and smiled "Hey Bat-Harley" she said "nice outfit."

"Thanks" Harley said.

"Barbra" Batman said as he pushed past Harley and Ivy "I have something for you."

He placed a computerized metal tube on the bed.

"Thanks?" Barbra said "what is it?"

"It's a cast for your thigh" Batman said "it will allow you to walk and preform psychical therapy movements while your bone heals."

"Oh" Barbra said "thanks Boss."

"I hope you heal up quick" Batman said "while Harley is doing well as your stand in, she's still dangerous and a wild card."

"Thanks Batsey" Harley said.

"That wasn't exactly a compliment" Batman said. He handed Ivy the cylinder and said "I'm sure you can work with this and get it working."

"I'll do it" Ivy said.

Batman turned to Harley and said "I want you suited up and at the police station at five tonight. We're going after a dangerous group tonight."

"Yeah, ok" Harley said. Batman turned and walked out.

Harley rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed as Selina walked in. Later that evening, Harley was waiting by the police station in her costume, when Batman drove up in the Batmobile. The cockpit opened, Harley walked over and climbed in. The Batmobile began speeding down the streets.

"What's the hurry?" Harley asked.

"We finally located a rouge SWAT team" Batman said.

"Dirty cops?" Harley asked "all this over dirty cops? I don't know how to tell ya this Batsey, but Gotham's full a' dirty cops."

Batman sighed and said "I'm not talking about taking bribes or looking the other way during a robbery. I'm talking about a fully equipped SWAT team acting as hitmen."

"Fully equipped?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Batman said.

"So shotguns, smg's, pistols with concussion grenades and flashbangs?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Batman said.

"So why is my .357 at home?" Harley asked.

"Because we let the courts decide what happens to them" Batman said.

Harley sighed and said "if I get killed in there, I'm comin' back to haunt ya."

The Batmobile screeched to a halt outside a small cafe.

"We're here" Batman said.

"Great" Harley said as she climbed out and grabbed her bat "let's go bust some skulls."

" _Non_ -lethal injuries only" Batman said.

"Fine" Harley said.

Batman began sneaking towards a side entrance with Harley following.

He put his hand on the handle and whispered "quietly."

He pushed the door open slowly and slipped inside. One of the SWAT team members walked towards the door with a pistol in his hand.

"See anything?" A voice called.

"Nothing" he said "wind blew the door open."

He turned around to walk back into the café. Batman took out a bat-o-rang and got ready. Suddenly, he saw Harley step inside. She wrapped an arm around the man's neck and clamped her other hand over his mouth and dragged him back outside. There was a loud thump and the sound of a body falling, then Harley walked back inside with her bat and crouched next to him. Batman rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the others. There were four men sitting around a table, two more were standing by the counter.

"Ok" Batman whispered "I'll take the four at the table, the two by the counter are yours."

Harley nodded.

They started to move, but stopped when one of the men at the table stood up and said "where's Stan? He just went to check the door."

He started walking towards them.

"What now?" Harley whispered.

"I'll take care of it" Batman whispered.

When the man was close enough, Batman stood up, grabbed him and pulled him back into the shadows. He quickly knocked the man out.

"Did you see that?" One of the men by the counter asked "something just grabbed Jerry."

One of the men at the table pulled out a flashlight and quickly shined it towards Batman and Harley. The man sitting next to him had three concussion grenades on his vest. He took one off, pulled the pin and threw it at them.

"Grenade!" Harley yelled as she flipped a table on its side and ducked behind it.

Batman did the same. The grenade went off, the tables absorbed most of the shockwave, but they were still affected.

"Quinn?" Batman said "are you alright."

Harley heard him through the ringing in her ears and said "I'm fine, but now I am ANGRY!"

Batman saw her hands tighten around the bat and saw rage in her eyes. Harley stood up and began running towards the man with the grenades. One of the other men ran towards her with a nightstick. Harley punched him in the stomach, grabbed his badge and ripped it off of his shirt. She shoved the badge into his mouth, between his teeth. Then she drew back and punched the badge into his mouth, shoving it into his throat and knocking several teeth out. He began choking and trying to pull the badge out to breathe. Harley shoved him down and ran to the man with the grenades. He reached for another as Harley hit his arm with the bat, breaking it. She punched him in the face, then hit him in the stomach with the bat. She grabbed his shoulder with her empty hand and head butted him in the face. She pulled the pins on both of the remaining grenades and threw him down on his face and dove to the side. The grenades went off, lifting him up slightly. He fell and laid still. Two bat-o-rangs whizzed past Harley, knocking two of the remaining men out.

Harley ran to the last man as she said "your turn!"

He tried to grab a shotgun off of the counter. Harley hit his arm with the bat, breaking both bones in his forearm. She punched him in the face. She put the bat over his head and pulled it against the back of his neck, then head butted him in the forehead. There was a cracking sound as his neck bent backwards over the bat. Harley pulled the bat away and punched him in the throat. He fell and began coughing and gasping. Batman ran to the man with the badge in his mouth. He grabbed the badge and yanked it out. The man gasped and began breathing heavily. He checked the pulse of the man with the grenades. It was very weak, but there. He looked at Harley. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He knew she was trying to calm herself down. She finally opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She turned and saw Batman glaring at her.

"They're all breathin'" Harley said "get off my back."

"Barely" Batman said "and now they probably won't give us any information on who they actually all work for or any clients who have hired them. Had we simply taken them in instead of trying to murder them, they might have cooperated."

"Ya want info?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Batman said.

Harley walked over to the man she had almost suffocated with his badge. She shoved Batman back, then grabbed the man's right arm and yanked it out of socket. She stomped on his left shoulder, breaking it.

"QUINN!" Batman yelled

"Shut it, Bats!" Harley said.

She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a wall. She picked him up and slammed him against it. She held him against the wall by the throat. His eyes widened and watered as Harley put the badge between his teeth and forced his mouth shut.

She moved the hand on his throat up, holding his mouth shut and drew her other fist back and said "Batsey here is gonna ask ya a few questions. One wrong answah or refusal to answah and I knock th' badge down ya throat. Clear?"

He just looked at her.

"CLEAR?!" Harley yelled.

The man quickly nodded.

"Good" she said.

Batman walked over and said "I want to know who actually organizes and manages you and the names of everyone who has hired you."

Harley yanked the badge out of his mouth and said "talk."

"I can't remember all the clients" he said "but we have a list of who hired us and how much they paid back at HQ and the boss should be there! I'll take you there! I swear! Just please, please get Quinn away from me! Please!"

"Y'know who I am?" Harley asked.

"Of course I do" he said "every criminal and aspiring criminal in Gotham knows about you."

"Well" Harley said "be a good boy an' make good on ya promises and I'll letcha live _and_ give ya an autograph."

Batman took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the man's hands behind his back.

"Take him to the Batmobile, Harley" he said.

Harley dragged the man outside.

Once they were out of the building, Batman pushed a button on a communicator and said "Alfred, get police and EMTs to the café downtown, across from the mall."

"Yes, Master Bruce" Alfred said.

Batman turned and walked outside to the Batmobile.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by DC comics

Back at Selina's apartment, Ivy, Selina and Barbra were watching a movie. The mechanical cast was on Batgirl's leg. She was able to walk short distances and do light exercise. Ivy's phone suddenly rang.

She answered and said "hello?"

"Hey Red" Harley said.

"Oh, hey Harl" Ivy said "what's up?"

"Me and Bats are goin' to try to take down a hitmen operation" Harley said "I'm goin' to text ya th' address, if ya don't hear from me in three hours, come to the address. Be ready to rescue us, or avenge us."

"Don't talk like that Harl" Ivy said.

"We're almost here" Harley said "hopefully I'll talk to ya soon."

The call was cut off. Ivy sighed and put her phone away.

She turned to Selina and said "Your boyfriend is dragging Harley along on a suicide mission, so we might have to gear up and go get them."

"They can handle themselves" Selina said.

"I hope so" Ivy said as she turned back to the movie.

"They'll be fine" Barbra said "I hope."

Meanwhile, Harley and Batman arrived at the headquarters. It was an abandoned looking warehouse in the rundown part of Gotham.

"Let's go Quinn" Batman said as he climbed out of the Batmobile.

Harley grabbed her bat and followed. The injured hitman in the Batmobile smiled as they made their way to the door, tripping a silent alarm.

"There are ywo entrances I see that look like we could slip in undetected" Batman whispered "a window on the second floor and a hole in the wall in the back on the ground floor. You take the hole, I'll go in the window."

Harley nodded and began making her way towards the hole as Batman grappled to the second floor. Harley slowly stepped through the hole and made her way into the dark warehouse. Suddenly something landed in front of her. Unknown to Harley, it was a flashbang. It went off a few seconds later. Harley dropped to her knees and put her hands over her ears and blinked her eyes. Suddenly the lights came on and she was tackled and thrown to the ground. Her arms were yanked together behind her back and she felt rope being wrapped around her wrists and tied tightly. More rope was wrapped around her stomach and elbows, trapping her arms tightly to her body. Finally her ankles were tied together and she was dragged deeper into the warehouse. On the second floor, Batman was making his way through the darkened rooms. As he turned a corner, a man stepped forward and shot him in the chest with a shotgun. Luckily, his suit stopped the buckshot but the force knocked him down and knocked the breath out of him. He was immediately rushed by several armed men. They rolled him on his stomach and put six pairs of hand cuffs on him, then pulled off his utility belt and threw it out the window. Batman was hit with three Tasers, rendering him unconscious. He was dragged down the stairs. Harley's sight was returning as she struggled against the ropes. Through her blurry vision she saw Batman being dragged towards her.

"Bats no!" Harley said.

"Shut up" one of the men said.

Batman was dragged over to a support pole near Harley. He was placed against it and chains were wrapped around his body and the pole until his entire torso was covered. A bucket of water was poured on Batman, waking him up. A man walked up to them wearing full body armor.

"Hello" he said "welcome to hell."

"Screw off" Harley said.

"You would be wise to watch your mouth" the man said.

"Ya probably can't tell" Harley said "but I'm flippin' ya off."

"Shut her up" the man said.

Three men approached Harley, one had a rag another had a roll of tape.

The man with the rag leaned down and said "open your mouth."

Harley clamped her mouth shut and glared at him.

He punched her in the face and said "open up!"

Harley spit bloody saliva in his face they clamped her jaw again. The man with the tape rolled his eyes and pinched her nose shut. Harley held her breath as long as she could, but eventually had to open her mouth to breath. When she did, the rag was shoved into her mouth and the tape was quickly wrapped around her head over her mouth. She just glared at the men.

The lead man walked in front of them and said "that's better. Now then, my name is Mike and my team has thirty seven kills. After tonight, thirty nine. Maybe less if someone wants to buy the Batman or Harley Quinn."

Meanwhile, Ivy was suiting up.

"Didn't you say she said three hours?" Selina asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "but one hour is enough for them to take down whoever they went after so I'm going now, you coming?"

"Yeah" Selina said "give me a minute to suit up."

A few minutes later, Ivy and Selina walked into the living room. Ivy was in a skintight body suit that was black with leaf and vine patterns on it and black boots with several seeds. Selina was in her black cat suit with her whip coiled at her side. Barbra was on the couch when they walked in.

"We're going after Harley and Batman" Catwoman said "the address is written down by the phone. If we're not back in an hour, call in the police or Black Canary, she owes us."

"Got it" Barbra said.

Catwoman sighed and said "let's go."

Ivy nodded and they left.

"Stupid leg" Barbra said "I can't even go on a rescue mission with it broken like this."


	6. Chapter 6

At the warehouse, there were ten men guarding Harley and Batman.

"This is boring" one of them said "all we can do is sit here."

"Shut up Mark" another one said as he lowered a book "quit whining."

"What the hell are we supposed to do then? What do they…" he slowly turned and looked at Harley as a grin spread across his face "I know what we can do."

He started walking towards Harley, several of the other men in the room began following him. Harley began scooting backwards the best she could. When one of the thugs got close, Harley kicked at him with her bound legs. The man stumbled back, barely avoiding the kick. He jumped forward, landing on her legs and pinning them down. Harley looked at Batman, he saw something he almost never saw, real terror in Harley's eyes. Harley looked back at the men approaching her. One of them reached for her corset. Harley tried to pull away, but the man on her legs was holding her still. Harley turned her head away in shame as he reached for one of the buttons on the top of her corset. The men around the room began hooting and cheering. Suddenly, they were being pulled out by an unseen force. One of the men in front of her suddenly winced as blood flew up from behind him. He slowly turned, revealing five gashes on his back. More blood flew up and he fell revealing Catwoman with blood dripping from her claws. Several of the other men were immediately entrapped in vines as Ivy walked up and stood beside her. The remaining thugs began running away. Ivy and Selina began to walk towards Harley and Batman. Relief flooded Harley's eyes as Ivy walked towards her. Ivy suddenly froze when four red dots appeared on Harley's forehead and two more appeared on her chest. Selina stopped when the same happened to Batman.

"Move a muscle and they both die!" A voice shouted "drop your weapons!"

Selina slowly took off her clawed gloves and dropped them, then took her whip and dropped it. She stepped back and put her hands up.

"Now you Planty!" The voice said.

"I don't carry a weapon" Ivy said "nature is my weapon."

There was a gunshot and Ivy was hit in the head with a beanbag from a shotgun. She fell forward unconscious. Harley began yelling muffled cusswords at the men under her gag. Several men in SWAT gear began to approach Selina with several chains and handcuffs. Selina glared at them as they approached. They handcuffed her hands behind her back, then chained her arms to her torso. One of the men shoved her down, when she hit the ground her ankles were chained together. Ivy was given a similar treatment. They were dragged to opposite sides of the warehouse and chained to support poles.

"Someone keep the redhead unconscious!" the voice yelled "if she's out so are the plants! How's the bidding going?!"

A thug with a laptop walked in and said "2.4 million for the Bat, 1.7 million for Quinn. I just listed the Cat and Plant for $500,000 apiece. The Cat already has a bid for 700,000."

"Excellent" the voice said.

Back at Selina's apartment, Barbra was waiting by the phone anxiously.

"Something's wrong" she said "something happened, something's wrong." She looked at the phone again and sighed. "It shouldn't have taken this long" she thought "I better get help."

She reached for the phone, then stopped.

"No" she thought "I owe all of them, I'll save them. I don't know where my costume and gear are though."

She made her way to the hall closet.

"Maybe Selina has some bolas or an extra whip or something" she thought.

She opened the door and saw the shotgun leaning up against the wall. She immediately slammed the door as she began breathing heavily. She was back on the floor of the warehouse in a puddle of her own blood with a terrible pain in her thigh. She finally got her breathing under control and opened the door again. She took a coat off of a coat hanger and draped it over the shotgun. As she dug in the closet, she found a box of shotgun shells and a switchblade. After searching the closet, she closed the door and began to search the rest of the apartment. When her search came up empty, she returned to the closet.

"No choice" she said to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she moved the coat and picked up the shotgun and the box of shells. Taking deep slow breaths, she loaded the shotgun and put shells in her pockets.

"It's just an object, it can't hurt you, it's just an object" Barbra said to herself over and over as she made her way to Selina's motorcycle.

She put the shotgun in the bike's saddle bags and began riding to the address Selina gave her.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains graphic violence and language

When Barbra reached the warehouse, she realized she wasn't wearing any kind of mask or disguise. She looked through the saddle bags on the bike, but all she found was another pair of Selina's goggles. She tore a strip off of the bottom of her shirt and cut two eyehole in it with the switchblade. She tied it around her head, positioned the eyeholes and put the goggles on over it. She put the shotgun's sling over her shoulder and approached the building and began looking for a way in. She eventually found a maintenance ladder and started climbing. As she climbed the ladder, her leg began throbbing.

"Come on Babs" she thought to herself "you can do this. They're counting on you."

Once she finally reached the roof, she walked to a skylight with a slight limp. She knelt down and peeked into the warehouse and saw nine men playing cards. Her eyes widened when she saw that the top few buttons on Harley's corset were undone and both Ivy and Catwoman's zippers were lowered slightly on their suits. The men all laid their cards down and one stood up. He looked between the three ladies for a few seconds, then approached Harley and undid another button. He kissed her gagged lips and walked back to the table as the next hand was dealt. Harley screamed something at him through her gag, but barley and sound came out. Barbra felt anger building up inside her as she realized what they were doing. She slowly opened the skylight and slipped onto the catwalk below.

"What was that?" one of the men asked below.

Barbra did her best to meow like a cat.

"Just a cat knocking something over" another said.

Another motioned to Selina and said "must be her rescue."

They all laughed and kept playing cards. Barbra let out a quiet sigh of relief and began to try to think of a plan. She began looking around and saw that Batman, Ivy and Selina were restrained with chains while Harley was tied with ropes. She began to silently make her way around the catwalks until she was directly over Harley. Along the way she found a spool of thin electrical wire. While she was directly over Harley, she tied the knife to the wire and held the knife over the railing and dropped it. When it was about to hit the ground she tightened her grip on the wire, stopping the fall. The knife stopped falling and swung slightly, it hit Harley in the side of the head. She flinched slightly and looked at the knife, then looked up at the wire. She followed the wire up and saw Barbra holding the wire. Barbra put a finger over her lips. Harley nodded slightly. Barbra lowered the knife to the ground. Harley scooted over slightly and grabbed the knife with her bound hands. She found the button and extended the blade. The guards turned towards her when they heard the click. Harley quickly tilted her head to the side, cracking it, then rolled her head around causing her neck to crack and pop more.

"Keep it down" one of the guards said.

They went back to their card game. Harley began cutting the ropes and Barbra began moving towards the catwalk stairs and quietly began making her way down. Harley cut through the ropes holding her hands and partially through the ropes around her arms so they stayed in place but she could easily brake them. She closed the knife and slid it into the back of her belt, then put her hands back behind her back. Barbra made it to the ground and began sneaking to a position to attack. The next hand of cards was over, a guard stood up and looked around at the Sirens again. Harley winked at him when he looked her and giggled from behind the gag.

He smiled and asked "getting into it, huh?"

He began approaching her. Harley glanced at Barbra, she nodded slightly and turned the safety off on the shotgun. Harley nodded back slightly and looked at the man approaching with a flirty look in her eyes. He smiled and reached for her corset. Harley suddenly raised her arms, breaking the ropes.

"The hell?!" he yelled and tried to step back.

Harley grabbed his arm and broke it, then she grabbed his head and snapped his neck. The other guards jumped up and reached for their weapons. Barbra fired the shotgun into the air, causing all of the guards to spin towards her. Harley grabbed the switchblade and cut her legs free, then cut the tape on her head and pulled it off and spit out the rag.

She grabbed a pistol from the dead guard and shot it on the air and yelled "OVAH HERE!"

The guards spun towards her and raised their weapons. Harley dove behind a few old crates as they opened fire on her. Barbra was shaking as she aimed the shotgun at the guards. She lowered it slightly and fired, hitting two of the guards in the legs. Three of the remaining guards charged Barbra while the other two went after Harley. One of the men charging Harley stopped, ran to the table and grabbed a sawed off pump shotgun and ran back as the other guard attacking her was thrown back over the crates with a slit throat. He ran at the crates and jumped over them with the shotgun raised, only to find the word 'GOTCHA' written in blood on floor. He looked around with the shotgun raised. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he spun around and fired as the barrel of his shotgun was grabbed and pushed away. Causing the buckshot to hit a crate. He was head butted in the face, causing him to stumble back and let go of the shotgun.

Harley spun it around and pointed it at him and said "walk, out in the open."

When they were in the light, Harley saw that they were cornering Barbra.

Harley gritted her teeth and yelled "HEY! YA BASTAHDS! LOOKIE HERE!"

They looked at her and saw Harley holding one of their men at gunpoint.

"If ya like ya friend with his head, I recommend ya put ya guns down and let her go. NOW!"

"You can't kill him" one of them said "that bat on your chest proves that. You'll be fired from the bat pack and arrested just for killing Will."

Harley ripped the bat logo off her chest and said "five seconds."

The all began laughing and one said "yeah righ-"

He stopped when there was a gunshot and the man Harley was holding fell missing most of his head. Harley pumped the shotgun and ran towards the guards holding Barbra. They shoved Barbra down and charged Harley. Harley fired the shotgun again and one of the men fell. She pumped the shotgun and pulled the trigger, but she only heard a click. She threw the shotgun down and rushed forward. She pulled the knife out of her belt and stabbed it into one of the guard's stomach, then tackled the other. She straddled his chest, pinning his arms down with her legs and began punching him in the face over and over. The man Harley stabbed drew a pistol and pointed it at her head. There was a gunshot and Harley flinched as blood splattered on her. She looked to the side and saw the guard with a pistol in his hand and several buckshot pellets in his chest. She turned and saw Barbra shaking with a pale face and the shotgun smoking in her hand. Harley punched the guard under her in the throat, crushing his trachea. She stood up and walked to Barbra. She gently pried the shotgun out of Barbra's hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I…I killed him" Barbra said "I jus…just pulled the trigger and he…and he…died."

She began to cry.

Harley rubbed her back and softly said "shhh, s'ok Babs. Ya did what'cha had to. Ya saved me."

Barbra nodded against her shoulder.

"We'll talk it out later" Harley said "I'm a psychiatrist remembah?"

Barbra nodded again and said "ok."

"Can I still count on ya right now?" Harley asked.

Barbra wiped her eyes and said "yeah, I mean yes. Yes you can always count on me."

"Ok" Harley said "let's fee the othahs."

Barbra nodded again and said "ok."

There was a pounding on one of the door. Harley and Barbra spun towards the door. Barbra picked up the shotgun and handed it to Harley and picked up a nightstick from one of the dead guards.

"Y'up to this?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Barbra said "but, you do the killing if it's necessary."

"Not a problem" Harley said as she pumped the shotgun.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters are owned by DC comics

Something buzzed in Barbra's pocket. She took out her phone and read a one word message 'here'.

"Don't shoot when the door opens" Barbra said "we don't want to accidentally kill him."

"Did ya get hit in th' head?" Harley asked "I thought the plan was to kill 'em before they kill us."

"I called someone to help while I was on the way here" Barbra said "that might be him."

"It's not" a voice said behind them.

Harley and Barbra turned around just in time to see someone jump off of the catwalk and land in front of them. A man stood up wearing a black shirt with a red bat symbol on it, a thick brown jacket, black pants and black boots with a red helmet covering his entire head with two eye holes.

"Red Hood?" Harley asked.

"Thank God you're here, Jason" Barbra said happily.

Red Hood looked towards the door as the banging continued and the lock began to bend and crack.

"Looks like I got here just in time" he said.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small blowtorch and a set of lock picks.

He handed them to Barbra and said "get the others free" he drew two Beretta 9mm pistols "me and Craziness here will handle this."

Barbra nodded.

"The old man last" Red Hood said quietly.

"Right" Barbra said "thanks Jason."

"Go" he said.

Barbra nodded and began making her way to Selina.

"You ready Quinn?" Red Hood asked.

"I'm always ready Mistah Hood" Harley said "I gotcha back."

Red Hood nodded.

The door finally swung open with one last, loud bang and ten men walked in wearing heavy body armor. Red Hood began emptying his pistols into them as Harley blasted the shotgun at them.

"What do you have for a backup?!" Red Hood yelled over the gunfire.

"Nothin'!" Harley yelled "they took my bat and B Man won't let me carry anything lethal!"

The bullets had little effect on the armored men. They began drawing pistols and SMGs.

"COVAH!" Harley yelled.

She and Red Hood dove behind a crate.

"BABS! GET DOWN!" Harley yelled.

Red Hood put his pistols back in the holsters and pulled out his knife. He reached into the back of his jacket and pulled out a tactical tomahawk.

He handed it to Harley and said "Ivy made you immune to gasses and poisons and stuff, right?"

"Yeah" Harley said.

"Good" Red Hood said. He pulled a tear gas grenade out of his jacket and threw it over the crate and said "get ready."

There was a popping sound followed by a hiss.

"Now!" He said as he jumped over the crate.

Harley was quick to follow.

-Sorry for the short chapter guys. I just wanted to get an update posted. That's right Barbra called in the Red Hood for backup. How will Harley and Hood fair against theses heavily armored and heavily armed hit men and how will Batman react to two people killing the rogue SWAT members when he is freed? Stay tuned to find out-


	9. Chapter 9

All characters are owned by DC comics

Red Hood kicked one of the hitmen in the stomach, then shoved his knife into his throat. Harley jumped on one of the hitmen's shoulders and wrapped her leg around his neck. She yanked his helmet off and plunged the tomahawk blade into the top of his skull.

Another hitman pointed an SMG at Red Hood and said "nighty night."

Red Hood turned and his eyes widened under his helmet. Suddenly he saw his tomahawk embed itself in the hitman's wrist. He yelled in pain as he looked at his wrist. Harley stepped into view and yanked the gun out of his hand. She the barrel under the hitman's chin and emptied the clip. The hitman's head was destroyed by the bullets tearing into his skull. Red Hood, stepped past her and slashed another hitman's throat. Harley grabbed the tomahawk and ran back into the fray. Barbra, Selina and Batman were watching in amazement at Harley and Red Hood. Moving around in the group of hitmen, helping and protecting each other while murdering the hitmen.

"Babs!" Selina yelled.

Barbra turned towards her.

"Get me out of this" Selina said "they're going to need help."

Barbra began picking the locks and cutting through the handcuffs with the blowtorch.

"You aren't immune to gasses and you don't have a helmet with a rebreather in it" Barbra said "how can you help?"

"I'll figure it out" Selina said "just get me loose!"

When Selina was finally free, she stood up and looked at Barbra and said "I need a strip of your shirt."

Barbra just looked at her.

"Trust me" Selina said "please, I need it."

Barbra sighed and tore another strip off of her shirt and handed it to Selina. Selina tied it around the bottom of her face, covering her nose and mouth.

She pulled her goggles down over her eyes and said "get Bruce and Ivy."

She picked up a length of chain and ran into the fight. Red Hood and Harley turned and saw someone running towards them. Harley's grip tightened on the tomahawk as Red Hood wiped his knife off. Selina jumped up and swung the chain down own as she landed. The chain hit one of the hitmen, splitting his skull open with a sickening crack.

Harley grabbed Red Hood's hand and said "that's Kitty! She's on our side."

"Good" Hood said.

Selina twirled the chain like a whip and turned as she approached another hitman. Barbra starting freeing Batman.

"Hurry" he said.

Barbra finished freeing him as Harley, Selina and Red Hood were backing the lead hitman and one other into a corner. Batman jumped up and grabbed three padlocks. He quickly threw them, hitting Harley, Selina and Red Hood. All three of them fell forward.

"What the hell!?" Barbra yelled.

"The courts decide what happens to criminals in Gotham" Batman said "I'll try to get them to be lenient on Harley and Jason for the murders committed here."

"You've got to be kidding!" Barbra said.

"NOBODY MOVE!" A voice yelled.

Barbra and Batman looked and saw the last two remaining hitmen with guns pointed at Harley and Selina while the leader had his head on Jason's helmet. Batman slowly reached for a bat-o-rang, but didn't feel his utility belt.

"Nice going" Barbra said.

Barbra looked at Ivy, she was just coming to.

Barbra stepped forward and said "HEY!"

The two hitmen looked at her.

"Why don't you pick on someone who isn't unconscious?" Barbra asked.

The leader smiled and asked "like you?"

"Yeah" Barbra said "like me."

The leader raised a pistol and shot Barbra's metal cast. Barbra screamed and fell to the ground clutching her leg.

"That thing makes a nice target" the leader said " _THAT_ was your plan?"

"It…worked as…as a dist…distraction" Barbra said through tears.

"What?" He asked.

Roots tore through the foundation of the building and wrapped around the last two hitmen. Ivy stood up as roots and vines broke the last few chains. She slowly approached the two hitmen and the others. Batman started to approach. Ivy looked at him as roots came through the floor and ensnared his legs.

"Stay there" Ivy said calmly.

Her tone was calm, but Barbra could see the anger burning in her eyes. She turned back towards the two hitmen. She approached the leader and took out a seed. She put it on a vine next to his right thigh. The vine grew into a wicked thorn that shot through his leg. He yelled in pain and looked down at his leg.

"It doesn't feel very good, does it?" Ivy asked.

She walked to Harley and Selina and knelt between them. She took out a pinch of a blueish pollen and blew it in Selina's face, then Harley's. They both opened their eyes when they inhaled the pollen.

Harley groaned and asked "did we have a party or somethin'? I got a helluva headache."

"No jokes now" Selina said "what happened Pam? I thought we were winning."

Ivy helped her to her feet. Selina pulled Harley up.

"You we…were winning" Barbra called "Batman knocked you…you out so you wouldn't kill the last…two."

"What?!" Harley yelled.

"Easy Harl" Selina said as she put her hands on Harley's shoulders "let me handle the Bat. You help Red Hood, ok? Please?"

Harley gave a frustrated sigh and said "fine."

She walked over to Red Hood and knelt down next to him. Selina approached Batman as the vines began to release him.

"No" Selina said "let the plants keep him there. He's not walking away from this conversation. I'll handle him, you look after Babs."

"Right" Ivy said. She walked over to a table and grabbed Selina's clawed gloves and tosses them to her. "You might need those" Ivy said as she approached Barbra.

Selina slid her gloves on and said "Ok, now why in the world would you charge Harley and Jason for murder for saving our butts?"

"They killed people Selina" Batman said "like it or not, that's murder."

"I killed a man" Selina said "so did Barbra. Are you going to arrest us too? Or do we want to rack this up as self-defense and move on?"

Batman sighed and said "Selina, I can't. I've sworn to uphold the law. I can't allow any murders to run free."

"Wait" Barbra said "we…we have a pass."

"What?" Batman asked.

"Hang on Ivy" Barbra said.

Ivy stepped back.

"What pass?" Batman asked.

"Task Force S" Barbra said "according to our government contracts with Task Force S we officially have the legal right to kill our marked enemies in self-defense. They wrote it in since 75% of the team are ex supervillains. All four of us are here. We could classify this as Task Force S business and bam, no harm no foul."

"I'm glad somebody actually read those things" Harley said as she helped Jason up.

"I'll have to look into it" Batman said "but if it checks out, I'll go along with it. Unfortunately, Jason isn't covered by that."

"Why not" Harley asked "Babs called 'im, so technically we can say he was workin' with the task force."

"She has a point" Ivy said.

"Fine" Batman said "I'll let you get away with using this as a crutch, BUT only this once."

"Works for me" Harley said smiling.

"I can dig it" Red hood said.

"I need to get Barbra to a hospital" Batman said.

"No" Selina said "Ivy and I can take her. You stay here and deal with the authorities."

"I'll stay too" Ivy said "one of us should be here if we're playing the Task Force S card."

"Good plan" Barbra said.

"Ok Kid" Selina said as she helped Barbra up "let's run by my place and grab some fresh clothes and we'll get you to the ER."

"Sounds like a plan" Barbra said.

"Wait" Ivy said.

She took a small plastic case out of her pocket, opened it and took out a small pill. She walked over to them and handed it to Barbra.

"What's this?" Barbra asked.

"A herbal pain killer" Ivy said "and it has enzymes that will jump start the healing process."

Barbra swallowed the pill and said "thanks Ivy."

"No problem" Ivy said.

"What about me and Hoodie here?" Harley asked.

"You two get out of here" Batman said.

"Wanna get a drink Hoodie?" Harley asked.

"Don't call me 'Hoodie'" Red Hood said.

"Then what am I supposed to call ya?" Harley asked "I can't call ya Red, that's Red's name."

He took his helmet off and said "how about Jason?"

"Works for me" Harley said.

"I know a decent bar not too far from here" Red Hood said "and they don't mind the costume type."

"Cool" Harley said smiling.

She and Red Hood walked out as he put his helmet back on.

"Looks like someone's got a date" Barbra said giggling as Selina helped her walk out.

"What the hell was in that pill Isley?" Selina asked.


End file.
